A Day In The Life
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: A day in the life of Max Montgomery. If you haven't read "Ready To Expand Our Family" you might not have any idea who he is or why. Features the Montgomery/Tasker clan and the Slaters.


**So, I'm not sure how many of you remember the fic "Ready To Expand Our Family" but for those of you who do, this is a little fic about the family and little Max. **

**AN: As most of you will pick up on, yes Kane is Spike Lavery. He's hitting his teen years slowly and developing an identity so Kane is a nickname that he likes. And for those of you who would like a visual of Max or if you want to see if your visual matches up with mine, Google David Mazouz. Adorable kid and I must say, his acting is pretty good for the character.**

**Summary: A day in the life of Max Montgomery. **

* * *

"Hurry up loser!" Miranda yelled through the house. Max flinched and ducked a little, trying to hide himself away into the sofa.

"I'm coming! Just be patient!" AJ yelled back. Max looked down at his hands and wrung them together nervously before tugging at the strap on his back pack.

"Miranda! Don't call your brother a loser." Marissa chastised turning the corner quickly. Max looked up, his eyes wide at the tone but Miranda just huffed.

"Fine." She pouted. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Bianca ran through the hall. Max's eyes widened even more, half afraid at the chaos that was their house. His foot started twitching and he almost screamed when he felt a hand take his own. He looked up, fearful but Gabby merely smiled.

"It'll be okay, we're like this every morning." She said softly. He looked around and ducked into himself a little more but didn't take his hand away from Gabby's. When the family was finally ready, Miranda and AJ bickered into the car with Marissa and Gabby and Max with Bianca to their respective schools. He was happy that Gabby held his hand the entire way.

* * *

Max looked around at the end of the school day, his curly hair in his eyes as he tried to find someone familiar. After a few minutes, he didn't see Bianca's car or Marissa's and he could feel himself start to panic.

"Hey buddy." He jumped a little and turned away and back up into a wall. Gabby's smile dropped and she frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked around and shook his head.

"Nothin'." He said. She didn't look convinced but held out a hand.

"C'mon, we gotta wait for Miranda and AJ by the swings." She said softly. He looked at her hand before finally taking it and letting her lead him away.

* * *

"Dude! That was hilarious!" AJ seemed to be excitedly chattering away as Miranda just rolled her eyes with a smile. He looked up, his eyes lighting up when he saw Gabby and Max. "Gabs! Maxi-boy!" he held out an arm to both of them. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and hugged her brother while Max just stayed off to the side. AJ didn't seem fazed and simply began walking with them. "How was school, Max?" he asked. Max ducked his head.

"It was good." He said softly. AJ had to duck his head to hear him but he smiled all the same.

"Didja learn somethin' good?" he asked excitedly. Max looked up at him and tilted his head before shaking his head. "Wanna know what I learned?" AJ asked. Max shrugged.

"Um…okay?" he offered. Miranda snorted.

"Been here two weeks and he's already afraid to answer that." She smirked. "Smart boy." She commented. Max ducked his head again, not sure what to think of his new siblings.

"I learned that if you take away a cheerleader's make up, you take away her power." He said and then did a maniacal laugh. Max looked confusedly at Miranda. She shook her head with a slight sigh,

"No," she said. "We can't sell him to a circus. I've _tried._" She seemed offended that it hadn't worked. Max just blinked at them.

* * *

"Can I borrow that marker?" Kane asked reaching across the table. He took it without waiting for Gabby to respond and she glared.

"Sure." She said belatedly. He just grinned at his cousin and began coloring his project. "Oh, I need to borrow some scissors!" she said. No one spoke for a few moments but Miranda finally looked over the couch and pointed to her backpack.

"Be careful." She said. Gabby nodded and Max couldn't help but watch them interact.

"Whatcha doin?" a soft voice asked. He jumped and looked to his left, smiling at his new cousin.

"Um, math." He said softly. Ian grinned.

"Want some help?" he offered. Max fidgeted a few times before nodding. "Cool, Kane, Max needs help with his math." He said hitting his brother in the shoulder. Kane looked up then bent backward to look at Max.

"Gimme five minutes." He said smiling. Max nodded, looking back at his homework with a concentrated face.

"Did you draw that?" Ian asked looking over his shoulder. Max jumped in surprise but nodded.

"Y-yeah." He stammered then took a deep breath. "I like to draw." He said. Ian grinned brightly.

"That's pretty cool." He said. "Do ya have more?" he asked. Max nodded, opening a folder and showing some more of his drawings. Ian seemed amazed. "Dude, can I keep one of these?" he asked. Max looked surprised.

"Really?" Ian nodded. "Sure." He blushed. Ian clapped him on the shoulder, looking up happily when the door opened. "Dad! Look at what Max gave me!" he jumped up and ran to Zach. The older man could barely brace himself before Ian launched into a hug. Max smiled to himself, relaxing slowly but surely.

* * *

"Want a bedtime story?" AJ asked strolling into Max's room that night. Max looked up from his book and shrugged.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" he asked. AJ shrugged and nodded, sitting on the bed near him. Max settled under his blanket and wringing his hands. "Well, my daddy had a little brother but he always beat him up and like, made him mad. He said it's how brothers are supposed to be." He said, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why aren't you like that?" he asked curiously. AJ thought it over,

"Well," he began. "Cos I've always wanted a brother but instead, I got two sisters at first." He smiled. "But, I dunno, I guess I was raised that you're always supposed to respect your siblings and stuff. Even if me and Mimo always fight, we respect and love each other." He got quiet. "Beating someone up doesn't mean you love them, it means you love power." He said. Max frowned.

"Oh." He said finally.

"You understand me?" AJ asked. Max shook his head and AJ's heart broke. "Well, I guess what I'm saying is in our family, when you love someone; you hug em and tell em you love em. And you'll make em mad sometimes, but at the end of the day, you apologize and respect them." He explained. Max seemed to think it over.

"But you and Miranda always argue." He pointed out. AJ snorted.

"We don't mean anything by it." he admitted. "We honestly just like to yell at each other and call each other names, but we never wanna hurt each other." He said. Max nodded and AJ looked at the clock. "Lie down and try to get some sleep, Little Dude. We do everything all over again tomorrow." He said standing and tucking Max in. Max smiled at him and turned over, looking at his night light off to the side. AJ stretched and made his way across the hall but stopped when he heard shuffling. He turned and smiled when Max hugged him quickly.

"Night." He said softly before scurrying back into his room. AJ grinned and moved to Miranda's room. He peaked in.

"Ugh, loser." She glared. He grinned brighter.

"Love you too, sis." He said leaving and finally going to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, while Max waited for his siblings to get ready for school, he watched them interact.

"Hurry up, Loser!" Miranda yelled.

"I'm coming, just be patient you midget!" AJ yelled back.

"Miranda! Don't call your brother a loser." Marissa chastised. When Gabby grabbed his hand, he smiled up at her and said a quiet good morning.

"Ready for the day?" she asked. He thought it over.

"Yeah, cos I finally get to come home to a family." He said quietly. Gabby just smiled.


End file.
